Luke's Ditry Secret
by Brave Buizel
Summary: Luke has a crush on the new kid in town , Derrick. Derrick is the son of a music producer and a supermodel. However , he spends much of his time home alone. When Mrs. Ross asks Jessie if she will watch her freinds kid , what happens when feelings develop between Luke and Derrick? Also , a note is inside to explain a few issues.
1. Author Note

Note : So hey everyone and if you remember , I once made a story called Luke's Dirty Secret. But however computer issues had chopped up my stories , and while Bunnymunds Past was unaffected , and Tonight I'm Getting Over You was still useable I was forced to go all Old Yeller and put my baby down. But , after a PM from DStarBoy got me thinking , should I remake and re-post my story?

Also my first fan ever , kidicaruslover , had loved my story even with it's flaws. So , by popular demand , and a twinge of guilt , I will Remake my story. Also I have the 1st chapter in the process of making , nearly done , and will have to plan it out a bit. But , to thank the people for giving me the courage to do this , thank the two I mentioned. Also if you had seen the first version , give me a second chance. I will try to put as much as I can into this. My computer is healthy , life issues are on hold , let's make FanFic's!

Also , looking for a new profile pic! So it has to be Buizel , and I would prefer it to look somewhat badass. What? I can have a bad ass Buizel pic? * Gives up on life *

Okay , really excited , and this is the final note. I will be making a new story for Pom Gets Wi-Fi , whihc will be Hus/Shibe. One will be just the dog version , another will be human. So PM me with your vote on which one should be up first. Also , Hus/Shibe is my favorite couple , so get over it.

Luv Ya All , Brave Buizel


	2. First Day

Note :

* * *

Luke Pov.

_Luke looked around the cloud , seeing his new angels. The girls were everywhere he looked , and he just stared in amazement. One walked by him and kissed his cheek , and then walked away to the other end of the cloud. He just giggled like an idiot , and stared at the women. _

_ They barely wore anything , with only a white bra and a pair of panties to cover their private areas. One just smiled at Luke and wagged her finger as a sign to come over here. She also moaned his name. " Luke. " In no time at all he was running towards them. But then the could began to shake , almost as if there were an earthquake._

_ The girls screamed as they were thrown off of the pink , fluffy cloud. Pieces of it broke , and suddenly a dark , demonic face appeared. " LUKE! " He ran from it and heard a voice he ran. ' The sky darkens , My life flashes , the plane I was supposed to be on crashes , and burns to ashes. '_

_Almost as if on cue , the cloud starts to explode and crumble , fire burning the little cloud to black , crumbling earth. Then the face popped up again. " LUKE! Wake UP! " Suddenly the cloud crumbles , and the face gets closer. Luke screams , and the face eats him alive. But he hadn't noticed the face looked exactly like Jessie._

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!_

Luke jumped as he was woke up , but as he did this , he hit Jessie in the head with his head. " Ow! LUKE! I have been trying to wake you up for five minutes! You will be late for your last day of school. Berchum has been making breakfast and everyone else is ready... expect for Ravi. Tell him to come down stairs to eat. He doesn't want to leave Mr. Kipling alone. Dumb overgrown gecko. "

" Hey I heard that , and Mr Kipling is not just any overgrown Gecko , he's MY overgrown gecko! " Ravi yelled. Jessie turned to the wall that separated Luke's own trash bin he called a room from the deadly lizard and his devoted caretaker. " Ravi!? How long have you been listening? " I've heard every word you said. " Then how come you couldn't hear me call for you. " Oh , I was ignoring you. It works very well. Emma gave me the advice to just not listen to what you say. " Jessie put her hands on her hips staring at the wall. " Yeah , new rule. Run any advice people give you by me first. " She turned a death glare to Luke. " Get dressed. "

" Okay babe. " " Stop calling me babe! " Jessie yelled , stopping her foot before walking out and slamming the door. He groaned , and got up and took a quick shower. He was his body , but left his hair becuase he thought it looked good unwashed and made it look darker than usual. He walked over naked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of tight fitting boxer-briefs , a pair of socks , a pair of fadded but still blue jeans , and a white t-shirt over lapped by a green plaid shirt. After combing his hair and quickly brushing his teeth he ran downstairs. He could smell the most heavenly scent on earth and heaven other than Jessie.

Berchum's french toast.

He walked into the kitchen that the Ross kids and their caretakers always met up in the mornings. Currently Emma was on her phone , every once and a while taking a bite of french toast , or sipping water that had been purified like three times. It's very expensive but hey , they are the Ross children. Zuri was sitting next to chubby the bear , who had a lizard proof seat , made by Jessie's dad. Of course Jessie kept a regular maintenance of the equipment. Ravi was currently reading one of the many books they were going to read this year. He looked at said book's cover. IT was a collection of ' Edgar Allan Poe's greatest poems ' , though he did not know who this dude was._ ' Let's hope I never found out '_.

Berchum was reading something about soap opras , while also taking a occasional bite of the cooked slice of bread covered in cinnamon. He sat down over by Ravi. He looked over to his left , seeing Jessie on a stool , reading a script and taking dramatic bites from an apple. However he was brought out of his daze by his cinnamon angel. But he was also brought out of that daze by his eldest sister. " OMG , a new kid is at school. He is so cute! Plus , he is the son of Dave and Hilary Johnson. EEEK! " He took a bite of his breakfast.

" Why should I care? " Emma looked at him angrily. " Uh , because he is so much like us and he is cute! Here , let me show you- " He quickly took his last bite , gulped down some orange juice , and ran out the door. " Yeah , how about no. See ya! "He ran out the door of the kitchen to where the kid's backpacks were waiting. Jessie ran up behind the kids that ran after Luke.

" Sorry , I can't take you all to school. Zuri has some problems at school that need dealt with. " She glared at Zuri who put her hands on her hips. " What? You think you can take my apple juice and still be livin? " She rolled her eyes , and they all went down the elevator. However once leaving the building , the three eldest Ross kids wen the opposite way the younger Ross sibling and their nanny went. Only to way to Harlem High School and Middle School.

* * *

Note : So yeah , new chapter! Updated , and way better than the first! Also the reason I'm posting more is more free time and also , my high school crush might like me! EKKK! Well , fav and review , and Luv Ya All!

**Brave Buizel**


End file.
